


Чуть-чуть о текиле, именах и Ренессансе

by allla5960



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы дружить со Стефаном Сальваторе без чувств, сначала надо отключить ту, которая ему их восстанавливает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чуть-чуть о текиле, именах и Ренессансе

**Author's Note:**

> Гет весьма условен, скорее, пре-гет; ООС; конкурсное; хрен-пойми-какой-таймлан, но где-то третий сезон.

У Никлауса Майклсона было много женщин. Некоторых он использовал, некоторые восхищали его своей красотой, некоторые поражали своей воинственностью и непокорностью. В Алексии сошлись все три качества. И это делало ее особенной. А ещё ее делал особенной тот факт, что она и не являлась его женщиной в полной мере этого слова. 

— Алексия, — припечатывает он, и Брэнсон уже привычно морщится от упоминания своего полного имени. 

— Лекси, — хлестко поправляет его она и откидывает свои светлые волосы на спину. 

— Алексия, — властно повторяет Клаус, не желая ей уступать. 

Майклсон чуть подается вперед, и Лекси едва заметно ерзает в своем кресле, все же сохраняя уверенный вид. Он ухмыляется и делает нарочито большой глоток виски, звучно сглатывая алкоголь. Брэнсон невольно смотрит, как виски скатывается по его глотке, на мгновения выделяя кадык. 

— Лекси, — настойчиво говорит она, чуть качая головой, чтобы отогнать ненужные мысли. 

— Алексия звучит аристократичнее, — с усмешкой аргументирует Клаус, понимая, что Брэнсон так просто не сдастся и банально переспорить ее будет весьма сложно. 

— Возможно, аристократичность — это то, что я бы предпочла забыть, — Лекси складывает губы в трубочку и думает, что выдала слишком много информации для первого раза. Впрочем, ее это недолго смущает, так как Клаус не задает вопросов и продолжает добиваться ее согласия на длинное, по мнению Лекси, и неудобное «Алексия». 

— Алексия звучит женственно и отлично вписывается в стихи времен Ренессанса, — качает головой Майклсон и порывисто вскакивает с кресла, чтобы в следующую секунду оказаться у бара. 

— Доводы прекрасны, но меня зовут Лекси, а Ренессанс давно канул в лету, — Брэнсон против воли вздрагивает от его внезапных перемещений, но Никлаус, скрывая довольную усмешку, делает вид, что не заметил этого. 

— Выпьете, Ле-екси? — он тянет гласную, выделяя ее имя, будто показывая, насколько оно нелепо в сочетании с вежливым обращением. 

— Текилы, — произносит Лекси и сама подрывается с пуфика, быстро оказываясь рядом с Майклсоном. 

— Плебейский напиток, не находите? — приподнимает бровь Клаус, на что Брэнсон кривится и самостоятельно выхватывает бутылку из бара, щедро плеская алкоголь в стопку. 

Она залпом глотает текилу, запрокидывая голову назад, и ее светлые волосы разлетаются по плечам и спине, заставляя Майклсона вздрогнуть от знакомой блондинистой желтизны. К счастью, Лекси совсем не замечает сменившегося настроения Никлауса и наливает ещё один шот, который, к ее вящему удивлению, у нее из рук выхватывает Майклсон. Он подмигивает ей и разом осушает стопку под ее несколько ошалелый взгляд. 

— Разве текила не плебейский напиток? — добродушно подкалывает его Лекси и машет початой бутылкой перед его лицом. 

— Времена давно сменились, как Вы, мисс Ле-екси, верно подметили, — кивает ей Клаус и думает, что подружиться с этой девчонкой, что так влияет на Сальваторе, было отличной идеей.


End file.
